


Untitled

by booksaremyreality



Series: Multi-Fandom Drabbles [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei has a migraine and Kuroo is endlessly patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, please point out any mistakes!

Hinata's energetic cries pierce through Kei's head like a lance through paper tissue. Tanaka let out a loud war cry as the ball slammed down on the other side of the court, ripping off his shirt and swinging it around over his head. Every time Kei lands from a block it feels like his brain is rattling around in his skull. Each throb sends a pulsing pain throughout his entire body and he honestly doesn't know if he'll make it to the end of practice. Suga shoots him concerned looks every time he winces. 

"Middles, go to your hitting lines!" Coach Ukai's voice echoes, bouncing off the metal walls of the gymnasium. "After you go a couple rounds we'll scrimmage. Daichi, Noya, go to the other side to receive. Hinata you too, you need the practice." He, Yamaguchi and Narita all line up at the middle of the net with Suga as the setter. Yachi tosses the balls to Suga, who sets them roughly a foot above the net for the middles to hit. After a couples runs through the line, alternating between one balls and two balls, Ukai separates them into two teams. They begin to play and Kei's headache simply gets worse, so much worse that it begins to affect his vision. He knew this morning when he woke up that he should've stayed home put Kei's parents insist that if he can walk or isn't visibly ill, he must go to school. 

Half way through the first set the game begins to get heated.  Kei's apathetic mask begins to slide away as his inherently competitive nature begins to show. The pain in his head intensifies as his blood truly begins to pound but he ignores it in favor of jumping higher and swinging harder. The momentum of the game swings between the two teams, neither side able to keep the ball for very long. Suddenly it's game point and Kageyama is setting the ball towards the middle. It's a one, no a two. The world seems to slow down as Kei swings his arms back as far as they'll go, using his momentum to propel himself up as high as he can. The minute Kei's feet leave the ground he knows that he's pushed himself too hard. He's jumped too high and the landing won't be pretty. He grits his teeth and snaps his arm forwards, completing the play and finishing the game. He lands with a hollow thump, knees buckling under him. All the aches and pains in his body, as the shock of the impact jars his body all over. Every single one of his nerves feels like it's on fire, from the soles of his feet to the aching teeth in his sensitive gums. He stumbles and with nothing to catch himself on, falls, gasping as his head  _throbs_.

Distantly Kei can hear the concerned voices of his team mates and that might be Ukai's hand on his shoulder, but he can't think beyond the blood rushing in his ears and the quickening beat of his heart. His brain feels like it's trying to break free of his skull. After a few agonizing seconds the pain ebbs to a dull throbbing and he's able to open his eyes. The first thing he sees is the gym ceiling, at some point between falling and opening his eyes someone had forced him to lay down. 

"Tsukishima, can you hear me?" Takeda voice is softer than Ukai's, Kei notes idly. He groans, not able to do much more. "Can you tell me what's happening? Are you injured?" Kei throws an arm over his eyes, partially to shield his sensitive eyes from the light and partially to cover up his embarrassment. 

"Migraine." Kei mumbles. 

"Can you stand? Would you like to go to the nurse. What would you like us to do, Tsukishima-kun?" Both his parents are away on business an Akiteru is currently in Europe doing a semester abroad. There was one person Kei could call but even _he's_  far and just thinking about his smug voice and spiky stupid hair makes Kei blush. Kei shakes his head, the motion making him slightly nauseous. 

"Everyone's away." He says quietly.

"Not even a friend from a near by school? I'm sure even someone here could take you home." Just the thought of one of these morons attempting to take care of him makes him shudder.

"No!" He protests, shooting up. His moans and presses a hand to his forehead as his vision swims. "No." He says more softly this time, "I'm fine, I can go home by myself. Let me up." Kei struggles, albeit weakly, against Ukai's hand on his chest. Kei's migraine is getting worse by the minute and he truly just wants to get away from school, the frustration bubbling up inside of him. 

"Just let me go!" Kei finally snaps, smacking Ukai's hand away from him. He pushes himself to stand before stalking to the club room to gather his belongings. He pulls out his phone, finger hovering over the contact 'nekoma trash' before deciding that texting is probably a better option. 

**to: nekoma trash**

_I know this is random and sudden, but can you come over?_

**from: nekoma trash**

_awe tsukki d'ya miss me that much ??_

**to: nekoma trash**

_whatever, sorry i asked._

**from: nekoma trash** _  
_

_it's a good thing i'm already on the train over ;)_ _is something up, you never ask me to come over_

**to: nekoma trash**

_I just need you_

**from: nekoma trash**

_the train gets in at 19:30, see you there <3_

Kei rolls his eyes and begins walking home, stumbling slightly as his head gives a strong throb. The sun begins to fall and the clouds catch the pink and orange hues, painting the sky warm colors. It is close to 17:00 when when Kei arrives home. He stumbles over to the couch and lays down, sighing as the blissfully cool material soothes his warm skin.  _I'll just take a short nap_ , Kei thought closing his eyes. 

Kei gasps as a ringing sounds jerks him awake. At first he thinks it's his headache that's causing his ears to ring but then realizes that someone's knocking on the door. Kei squints at his phone, checking the time and curses. It's 20:15. He scrambles off of the couch, the movement making him incredibly nauseous. He holds one hand over his stomach, the other over his mouth and breathes deeply, trying not to vomit. The knocking has not stopped and after a moment Kei has gathered himself. He snatches his keys off the kitchen island and wrenches the door open. Kuroo is standing on the other side, weight on mostly one foot in a relaxed pose. It's dark outside now, the street lamps cast shadows all over Kuroo's sharp figure, highlighting his lankiness. 

"Kuroo?" He breathes, taking an unsteady step backwards. Kuroo looks up from his phone, smiling at first but it's wiped off his face when he sees Kei's pale, shaking figure. 

"Kei? Are you alright?" Kei nods but he's really not okay. Each time his head pulses, it sends a wave of pain flowing down his body. His eyes feel tight and dry and he's groggy from his nap. His head swims and the bright colors of Kuroo's nekoma jacket swirl in front of him. Kei lets out a small breath, almost like a gasp, his eyes roll back into his skull and the world fades away. 

Kuroo rushes to catch Kei before he hits the floor, hefting him up in his arms bridal style. His heart is pounding from fear as he lays Kei out on the couch. Kuroo presses to fingers to the side of his neck, just under his jaw, to check his pulse. It's slightly fast but not alarmingly so. Next he checks his temperature which is normal, if slightly on the warm side. He cups Kei's face in his hand. 

"Kei, can you hear me?" No response, save for the slight furrowing of Kei's forehead. Kuroo slaps his cheek gently, trying to wake him up. "C'mon baby, wake up." After a terrifying minute Kei wakes, blond eyelashes fluttering. Kei's head turns slightly to nuzzle into Kuroo's hand but he winces, returning his head to it's original position. The tension in Kuroo's shoulders melts away and he rests his forehead on Kei's shoulder, black hair tickling his cheek. After a minute of silence Kei speaks.

"Kuroo, I-"

"Goddamn you, you gave me a heart attack! I think you just took ten years off my life." Kuroo snaps angrily, interrupting Kei's apology. 

"Tch. No one asked you to be worried." Kei crosses his arms and turns his back to Kuroo petulantly. 

"No one has to  _ask_ me, I just am, idiot." Kuroo shucks his backpack and jacket, molding himself to Kei's back. He wraps his arms around Kei's waist, fitting his knees in behind Kei's. There's barely enough room on the couch for one person let alone two and Kuroo is practically falling off the edge but he doesn't give so easily. 

"Kei." Kuroo coos softly into his ear. "What's wrong." Kei grumbles something but it's too low for Kuroo to hear. "What?" 

"I said I have a migraine, okay?" Kei snarls. Kuroo can imagine the pout on Kei's lips. 

"Mm, do you get them often? Do you take meds for them?"

"I'm out and didn't have a chance to get more." 

"Do you want me to go get some for you?" 

"No!" Kei finally uncrosses his arms to grab Kuroo's wrist. "No. Just stay. Like this is fine." Kei's hand tightens momentarily as a particularly strong throb pulses through his body. 

"Baby, I don't like seeing you in pain." One of Kuroo's hands, the one not trapped by Kei's hand, slips under Kei's t-shirt. He rubs slow circles over Kei's torso. "Hey, I have an idea." Kuroo removes himself from Kei's back and Kei whines at the loss of warmth. "Oh hush. Lift your head, baby." 

Kei mumbles something under his breath but does as told. Kuroo's sits with his legs crossed on the couch and lowers Kei's head into his lap. Kuroo touches the crown of Kei's head but Kei flinches away with a confused noise. 

"It's okay, I'll be gentle. Just trust me." This time Kei doesn't move as Kuroo combs his fingers through Kei's fine, blond hair. He pressed with the slightest pressure, gently massaging Kei's head. Kei sighs and relaxes further into Kuroo's lap as the throbbing begins to fade. 

After a while, Kuroo's massaging transforms into gentle strokes and Kei has fallen asleep. Even though Kuroo's legs have gone numb and his back aches from the upwards position he's in, he doesn't move for the entire night.

When they wake the next morning Kuroo's back and neck will ache something fierce and Kei will call him an idiot but Kuroo will just smile and press a kiss to his forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
